unofficialimaginedragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Imagine Dragons
Imagine Dragons is a Indie Pop band from Las Vegas, Nevada. History Early Years From 2008-2011, Dan Reynolds met Andrew Tolman at Brigham Young University and invited Andrew Beck, Aurora Florence, and Dave Lemke to play Guitar, Piano, and Bass respectively. The name is a Anagram only the members of the Band Knows, and they released the Extended Play Speak To Me. Beck and Florence left the band in 2009, and Reynolds eventually recuited his Classmate and Friend, Wayne Sermon for Guitar. Andrew later invited his wife, Brittany Tolman, for the Piano Role. When Lemke left, Ben McKee was Invited for the Bass. The EPs Imagine Dragons aswell as Hell and Silence were released. In 2011, their third EP titled It's Time gained them a Record Deal. The Tolmans eventually left the group, leaving Daniel Platzman as the Drummer. Theresa Flaminio eventually joined the band, aswell. Night Visions Flaminio departed, leaving the band in 4 parts. They recorded a Debut Album, Night Visions, and released it on September 4, 2012. It peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot 200, and sold 83,000 Copies. Radioactive peaked at the #1 on the Billboard hot 100, Setting a record for the longest time there. Smoke + Mirrors At Lollapalooza in Brazil, the last night of the Night Visions Tour, Reynolds announced that "The Second Album will come eventually, unless we die at the age of 27 next year". Single "Battle Cry" was made for the film Transformers : Age of extinction in 2014, and Warriors for the 2014 League of Legends worl championship. These would be added as part of the Deluxe Edition of the Album. Smoke + Mirrors, the second album, was released on February 17, 2015. The album's Tour then began. Evolve and Present On September 27, 2016, Reynolds posted on his twitter cryptic messages. On January 28, 2017, teasers for their First Single came out. On Feb. 1 that year, Believer was revealed for the Super Bowl ad of the Nintendo Switch. Thunder was revealed on April 27 of that year. On May 8, they revealed a new album, Evolve, beside Whatever It Takes. On June 23rd, the Album was Released and the Evolve World Tour Began. Members Imagine Dragons had seen many members, Including : Current Band Members currently performing: Dan Reynolds - Lead Vocals, Rhythm Guitar, Piano, Keyboard, Drums, Percussion. 2008- Wayne Sermon - Lead Guitarist, Backing Vocals, Mandolin. 2009- Ben McKee - Bass Guitar, Piano, Keyboards, Synth, Backing Vocals. 2009- Daniel Platzman - Drums, Percussion, Backing Vocals, Rhythm Guitar, Viola, Keyboards. 2011- Former Members that used to be a part of the Band. Andrew and Brittany Tolman - Drums, Piano, Backing Vocals, Rhythm Guitar. 2008/2009-2011. Theresa Flaminio - Piano, Keyboard, Backing Vocals. 2011-2012 Dave Lemke - Bass, Backing Vocals. 2008-2009 Aurora Florence - Piano, Keyboards, Backing Vocals, Violin. 2008. Andrew Beck - Guitar. 2008. Touring Members who either fill in or provide extra sounds for Tours or Live Performances. Ryan walker - Piano, Keyboard, Rhythm Guitar, Mandolin, Backing Vocals, tambourine. (2012-2015) Will Wells - Piano, Keyboards, Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals (2015-2017) Elliot Schwartzman - Piano, Keyboards, Rhythm Guitar, Backing Vocals. 2017- Present. Discography Night Visions - 2012 Smoke + Mirrors - 2015. Evolve - 2017 Tours Night Visions Tour - 2010-2014 Smoke + Mirrors Tour - 2015-2016 Evolve World Tour - 2017- Present